<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Messages by kiefercarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908432">Mixed Messages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos'>kiefercarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOTS: </p><p>Jack doesn't know what's going on between him and Angela. So he goes to the one person who can help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Temperance Brennan &amp; Angela Montenegro, Temperance Brennan &amp; Jack Hodgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/931401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixed Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack watched Angela walk out of his office. He was very confused. He really liked Angela and yet he was really confused by their every interaction. When they weren't talking work, he was never quite sure what her feelings were towards him were. She joked about with him, but he wasn't sure if that was just because he was the most normal out of the rest of the team or if she actually liked him in any sense.</p><p>He watched her leave his office with a pleased smile and then he paced for a few moments because her offering to go for drinks with him could be either a regular friendly question or she could be asking because she had feelings for him. He had no idea and he really didn't like not knowing, he had to get some answers and there was only one person he could go to for help with this.</p><p>"Hey, Dr.B?" Jack asked as he stepped into the doorway to her office. He was glad to see Angela not in there. Brennan looked up from her computer, clearly surprised to see him in her doorway, "Dr. Hodgins. What can I do for you?" She asked and Jack bit his lip in question and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. That move caught her interest.</p><p>"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He asked and she looked up at him in shock but nodded her head and he stepped closer to her desk, wringing his hands together.</p><p>"I wanted to talk about Angela?" He asked and she was definitely surprised now. "Angela? Is everything alright?" She wondered, Jack nodded his head, easing her fears. "Yeah, she's fine. It's nothing like that. It's about me and Angela. Or the lack thereof." He said coming further into the room and sitting down. Brennan raised her brows in confusion and came around the desk to sit down next to Jack.</p><p>"I don't think I understand." She said and Jack nodded his head. "I know, neither do I, but I don't have anyone else to go to and you know Angela better than anyone." He admitted and Brennan just watched him curiously, having no idea what he was on about, but willing to wait it out.</p><p>He took a breath trying to figure out what he wants to say. "Angela has been talking to me a lot. Talking like a normal person, like a friend and maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but I really like her and she's asked me out for drinks, but I don't know if she's asked me because I'm a friend or because she likes me as more than a friend." He rambles and when he stops to look at Brennan, she's got a bemused look on her face. Clearly not expecting to hear any of what he just said come out of his mouth.</p><p>"Well, to be honest I'm not sure how to reply to that." She said and Jack looked apologetically at her. "I know, I'm sorry, but you're the only person I thought to come to for advice, because I know Angela talks to you, so I was wondering whether she might have talked to you about me." He explains and Brennan lets a wry smile cross her face.</p><p>"She has been talking to me, but she hasn't been saying anything about you." She admits and Jack hangs his head. "I do though, know Angela well." Brennan started and Jack's head lifted, to look at her carefully, hopefully. "Angela likes people. She's a very social, interactive person." Brennan explained and Jack waited for what she would come up with next. "If you like Angela, then go out to drinks with her. Don't try too hard to impress her. She clearly likes you as you are. If it becomes more, then it'll happen, she'll let you known clearly. If she doesn't, then you've earned yourself a great friend. Trust me on that point. Having her in your life is worth it. Whatever form that may take." She says and Jack lets a small smile grace his lips.</p><p>He knows the two of them are close, but he's surprised by Brennan's side of the friendship. He nods his head. "I guess I'll wait and let her to decide what she wants then." He says and Brennan nods her head at him, in agreement. "Okay." He says and stands up and walks towards the doors. He turns as he pushes the door open. "Thanks. You know Angela better than anyone else I'm glad she's your friend." He says and leaves. He has to agree to drinks with Angela before she thinks he's not interested.</p><p>When they both end up getting together, they both have the same person to thank, because they both went to Brennan to question their decision and she told them both a similar thing. For someone who doesn't understand social norms, she's really good at using it for other people's benefit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. <br/>Hope you enjoyed. <br/>Comments and Kudos much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>